Best Served Mox
by sinistermoxicity
Summary: When a childhood friend of Sami and Jon's goes missing at one of their shows, the very ones who are trying to destroy them are the ones left with no where to hide.


The night air was sticky and stale. No breezes blowing through to cool the tempers brewing inside the arena. You could smell trouble. The building reeked of it.

As if on cue, the double doors slammed open, bouncing off the brick wall. Men poured out punching, kicking, biting, clawing at each other. Women were screeching at full tempo. Babies wailing. Kids were dodging the fights, cheering on their picks.

Sirens pierced the air. Ignored by most as the fighting escalated. Bodies were thrown into cars. Garbage cans scattered as bodies were slingshoted into them like bowling balls.

As police arrived and tried to control the mob, one question remained unanswered. What exactly had started this riotous brawl?

Two hours earlier...

Sami Callihan was pacing the hall, muttering to himself, psyching up for his match. Jon Moxley was getting dressed taking his fucking time as usual.

It never failed to annoy Sami that Jon acted so lackdaisical about his matches. Sami lived for that adrenaline flowing through his veins when he was in full wrestler mode.

Hearing a familiar voice, Sami stopped pacing and smiled. Maddie had made it. He gave his favorite girl a hug and knocked on Jon's door.

Maddie launched herself into Jon's open arms. They hadn't seen each other in a few months. Smiling, Jon hitched her legs around his waist and carried her back into the room. Sami followed close behind.

Down the hall, DJ Hyde stood watching. A confused look on his face. The women that usually came to hung with Mox were at trashy skanks. Or worse hoes looking to make some money backstage. This lady certainly didn't scream slut.

Intrigued he went to speak to security who were supposed to be watching the door tonight. Armed with some new and interesting information, DJ changed the card around. He finally had a weapon to use against the Switchblades.

He called Brain Damage and Billy Graham into his office. They hated the Blades as much as he did. After detailing his plan, they eagerly agreed. Now they just had to wait for the time to strike.

One Hour Earlier...

Wishing her guys luck, Maddie watched them from behind the curtain as Sami and Jon walked to the ring. She'd never seen them wrestle before professionally. It looked dangerous. Barbwire, glass, and other destructive instruments were strewn around ringside. She prayed for their safety.

As the match started, she felt somebody press up right behind her. Not wanting to show that she was uncomfortable, she stood there and watched. Then fingers started rubbing across her hip. She moved away from the man and focused on the match.

Again, she felt the man press up against her and this time his arm snaked around her stomach. Pissed off now, she dug her nails into the arm drawing blood.

She heard a deep chuckle and then the arm tightened around her stomach until she could barely breathe. Maddie knew then that she was in serious trouble. The fans were too loud to shout for Jon and Sami.

Surely the sight of a woman fighting a man would draw someone's attention.

Unfortunately, DJ had planned for this exact reaction and had called for a meeting with the wrestlers. Leaving Maddie vulnerable to Brain Damage's attack.

Damage let her struggle a little longer before he knocked her out. Lifting her onto his shoulder, he carried her out to the parking garage.

How ironic it would be that those emo faggots would be tearing the arena apart while their little girlfriend was tied up in their dark, cramped trunk.

Thirty Minutes Earlier...

Jon and Sami rushed to the back. They had defeated their opponents and wanted to go celebrate with Maddie. But she was nowhere to be found. Her things were still in the chair she had sat in earlier.

Sami poked his head out of the door scanning the hallway. He spotted Nick Gage leaning against crates.

"Hey Gage, did you happen to see our friend Maddie anywhere? She's wearing capris and a t-shirt?"

"The fuck you talking bout man. I ain't seen any hoes round here tonight."

Jon heard Nick's reply and rushed out.

"Maddie's not a hoe fuckface. She's a fucking lady. You assclowns better not have been hassling her."

The longer he stood there, the more fired up Jon became. Knowing something bad must have happened to scare Maddie off. She'd been away to long to remember how to deal with street rats.

Growling low in his throat, Jon pounced onto Gage. Throwing punches, biting at his face, and screaming threats. Sami tried to pull Jon off. But it was useless. Before long other wrestlers were joining in the mix.

DJ had told everyone that they were all supposed to gang up on the Switchblades. That it was an angle for a new storyline.

Jon and Sami soon found themselves fighting for survival. Separated, they were beaten down and dragged ringside where Damage and Billy Graham waited. Ready to pick them apart.

The fans began to get fired up. Throwing chairs, cups of beer, and any other weapon they had towards the ring.

A few fans got shoved into the railings and without warning several brawls started. Seizing the opportunity, fans rushed the ring. Fighting everyone including wrestlers, referees, and the cameramen.

Realizing he had lost complete control of the situation, DJ called the cops and stayed up in the rafters.

Once the police arrived, the fans became more aggressive. Turning against the cops who frequently patrolled the streets. The call went out for SWAT. Minutes that felt like hours passed before three large armored trucks pulled up and dozens of police officers in riot gear began to wrestle the offenders to the ground.

The officers who had managed to clear walkways through the crowd shot off rounds of tear gas into the arena.

Sending waves upon waves of disoriented and bloodied combatants out into the fresh air. EMTs triaged the wounded. Bandaging cuts and lacerations. Handing out ice packs and loading the severally wounded into the ambulances.

Jon spotted Sami lying under a section of railing. Bloody and barely conscious. Knowing he didn't have much time, he lifted his best friend onto his shoulder in a classic Fireman's carry and hustled out the emergency exit on the other side of the building. He hid Sami behind a dumpster and ran for his car.

Realizing his keys were still in the arena, he wrapped his shirt around his fist and busted out the window. Luckily for him, he knew how to hotwire a car.

Once he had the car running, he pulled up to the dumpster, pulled Sami inside and sped away.

He rushed to his apartment. Surely Maddie would've come here. Yet every light was off. Nothing had been touched since he had left earlier.

Frustrated, he jerked up the phone and called her cell. No answer just endless ringing in his ear. Remembering her cell was in his locker room, he threw the phone across the room.

Thinking she had gone to Sami's, he ran to his car. Sami was still dazed. Not really making sense. He kept talking about hearing his name.

Pulling up to Sami's house, he noticed that all the lights were off here as well. Using Sami's spare key taped to the back of the light fixture, he helped his friend into the house.

In all the years he had known Maddie, she had never just left without warning. She knew how dangerous Cincinnati was.

She certainly wouldn't have left without taking her things. Her cell phone, purse, and keys were still at the arena.

Unable to avoid the truth any longer, he knew something bad, very bad, had happened tonight.


End file.
